How 'Bout Another PiecePilgrim?
by MrsKingwannabe
Summary: Amanda and Lee enjoy an evening of good food, great music, a little romance, and one very special dessert.


Title: How 'Bout Another Piece.Pilgrim?  
  
Author: Bubba  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Timeframe: Late June, 1986. After ATWAS and before Stemwinder. I'm placing this in AU or "what if" status. It's much easier that way. I try my best to stay true to character, but it's not always fun keeping them there.  
  
Summary: Amanda asks Lee out on a date and has an evening planned of good food, great music, a little romance, and one very special dessert.  
  
Notes: I felt as though we missed out on some good episodes showing Amanda and Lee dating during the summer before season 4. This is my small way of making up for the PTB's oversight.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I wish they were mine, but they are not. I only borrow them.  
  
Thank you to Cheryl and Lynda for all their help with this story. I have much to learn, and they are very patient teachers. Thanks too to Alley for catching the oops with the abandoned car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How 'Bout Another Piece.Pilgrim?  
  
Amanda lay half asleep in her bed fighting between her body's desire to get the day started, and her mind's idea of finishing the dream about Lee. It was as if her body knew where her mind was taking it and refused to be tormented in that way again. She'd been having dreams about him almost every night for the past month, especially since they shared their first real kiss. Lee finally made strides in taking their relationship beyond partners and friends. The kiss in the Q-Bureau left Amanda feeling like a new day had dawned. Her future was promising and she knew the day would arrive when her dreams would finally come true.  
  
Every weekend for the past month, Lee had seen to it that they spent every possible minute together. They went to dinner, had a picnic, saw an opera, and even managed to go to Baltimore's Inner Harbor for a day. Each date with Lee made Amanda feel even closer to him, and she couldn't wait to be alone with him again this weekend.  
  
Dotty and the boys left the day before to go to her sister Lillian's house for the weekend. Amanda wasn't able to take Friday off from work, but told them to go without her and have a great time. She had things around the house that needed to be done, and she could get more accomplished with no interruptions.  
  
Realizing she couldn't lay there all day, Amanda pushed back the covers and exited the warmth and comfort of her bed. After a quick shower, she dressed, headed downstairs to fix her breakfast and read the morning newspaper. While sipping her coffee, her thoughts drifted back to yesterday morning. She had seen an ad in the newspaper for a music festival in Rock Creek Park. There would be several different bands playing and she thought it would be the perfect opportunity to take Lee out on a date. When she arrived at work she asked Lee if he would like to go. He was more than willing.  
  
Her thoughts rushed back to the present when she took another sip of coffee and her cup was empty. Laughing, she hadn't realized she consumed the entire contents. It seemed to be increasingly difficult to avoid getting sidetracked with thoughts of Lee Stetson.  
  
'I have so much to do today before I meet Lee for our date,' she thought. Amanda wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. First she was meeting him at The Summit House for dinner and then they would go straight to the concert. Billy had called an emergency meeting for late that afternoon so they decided to meet at the restaurant. Lee preferred to pick her up at her house, but she insisted that it would be fine, and would save time by meeting him there. To make good use of the empty house, she planned on inviting Lee back after the concert for coffee, dessert, and whatever else the evening brought them.  
  
Amanda decided to make Pilgrim's Peach Puff for their dessert for tonight. Laughing, "I wonder if Lee will remember this dish. I've been dying to make it for him." She nearly had the pastry in the oven when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amanda, what am I suppose to wear to this thing tonight?"  
  
"What, no hello? No how are you today Amanda? You know, after all these years you still don't ask me how I'm doing when you call."  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I'm preoccupied with this date tonight because I can't wait to see you. So, um, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great, how are you? You're not nervous about tonight are you?"  
  
"Me, nervous? No, why would I be nervous? I was just curious as to how I'm expected to dress for tonight's festivities."  
  
"I would say not too dressy, but not too casual. We will be in the park later and I think you might be uncomfortable if you're in a suit."  
  
"Okay, I can handle that. What time are we meeting?"  
  
"I'll meet you at The Summit House at five o' clock. The concert starts at seven. That will give us plenty of time to enjoy our dinner and drive to the park."  
  
"Great, I'll see you then. Oh, and Amanda.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm really looking forward to seeing you this evening."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Goodbye, 'Manda."  
  
"Bye, Lee."  
  
Amanda hung up the phone, smiled, and let out a big sigh. 'He is so wonderful. I can't wait to get him alone tonight.'  
  
She cleaned up the kitchen and decided to watch a little television until the pastry was ready to come out of the oven. As she flipped through the channels she spotted a commercial for a John Wayne movie airing later in the evening. 'That would be the perfect movie to watch as we eat dessert. If I remember correctly there is a line in the movie about a pilgrim. Lee would really get a laugh out of it when he finally hears what the name of the dessert is.' After watching television for a while she went to check on the oven.  
  
"This looks absolutely delicious." She said taking the dessert from the oven and setting it on the stove to cool. "I can't wait to get home tonight to taste this." 'I can't wait to taste Lee's lips tonight either.'  
  
The rest of the morning was spent cleaning the house and doing laundry. It was one o'clock when Amanda noticed the time. 'I think I'll lie down for a little before I have to get ready for my date,' she thought as a yawn escaped her mouth.  
  
Feeling refreshed from her nap Amanda opened her closet door to locate the perfect outfit for tonight. Normally, she would choose an elegant dress for a night out with Lee, but she had to think practical. The concert was outdoors and most likely they would be sitting on the ground. As she slid each hanger to the side searching for the appropriate outfit, she found a pale pink summer dress with spaghetti straps that fell just above the knee. It was light and airy, very silky to the touch. 'Perfect, Lee will love it,' she thought as she slipped the dress on. After applying her makeup, she decided to wear her hair up because it was so warm outside, and she knew Lee loved her hair that way. With her heart necklace as the finishing touch she was ready to meet Lee.  
  
Amanda grabbed a blanket from the closet for them to sit on at the concert. They would be more comfortable sitting on it instead of the grass. Excited about seeing Lee, she hurried down the stairs and out the door.  
  
She pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant at exactly five o' clock. Lee was already there and walked over to her car when she parked. He opened the door for her and offered his hand to help her out.  
  
"Hi, you look amazing, Amanda," he said while leaning in to kiss her cheek softly.  
  
She took note of what he was wearing. Cream colored pants, a dark green shirt, and a blue and green paisley tie.  
  
"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself."  
  
"Shall we go in?" He suggested placing his hand at the small of her back to guide her to the entrance.  
  
"Yes, I'm starving."  
  
"Me too, I haven't eaten since this morning, and that was half a doughnut."  
  
They crossed the parking lot and entered the restaurant. Once inside, Amanda gave her name and the host gestured for them to follow him. She had requested a quiet table in the corner. The setting was perfect with the table in a back dining room beside an old brick fireplace and the walls painted a deep rich red with weathered oak trim. A beautiful, hand made, braided rug was centered on the wooden floor. All around the room early American antiques were showcased. The lighting was dim. Candles of many shapes and sizes were glowing all around the room, which gave the sensation of warmth and romance. Their table was small, draped with a long, cream, linen tablecloth, and two chairs awaited diners. It provided closeness for intimate conversation. After they were seated and given menus, Lee ordered a bottle of wine to start off the evening.  
  
"Amanda, this place is incredible. Have you been here before?"  
  
"No, a friend of mine recommended it. She said they have delicious food and that it is very romantic," she replied. The waitress poured them each a glass of wine and said she would give them a few minutes to decide on their meals.  
  
Picking up his glass, Lee toasted, "Your friend was right. This place is very romantic. Especially, since I'm here with you."  
  
He gave her a quick smile before taking a sip of his wine. Amanda smiled back, taking her own glass to her lips for a sip. After debating over which meal sounded more delicious, they finally made their choices. Amanda ordered baked blue fish with tomato-cream sauce, and a fresh garden salad. Lee, who changed his mind four times, finally ordered prime rib with horseradish-mustard sauce and a baked potato.  
  
As they ate, Amanda talked about the plans her Mother and the boys had for the weekend and how she was sure the boys were having a fabulous time at Aunt Lillian's. Lee, in turn, told her about running into an old friend from his early days at the Agency. Before they knew it, they had both finished their meals.  
  
"I made us a very special dessert for after the concert tonight," Amanda told Lee as she stood and took his hand.  
  
"Mmmm, what is it? Your lemon poppyseed cake, I hope."  
  
"You will just have to wait and see," she teased.  
  
As they left the restaurant, Lee took Amanda's hand in his. They walked over to her car to retrieve the blanket for the concert later, and then they made their way back to the Corvette. He suggested that she leave her car in the parking lot, and that they could take his. Lee assured her that it would be fine there. The area was well lit and he promised to drive her to the restaurant tomorrow morning to pick it up. He opened the passenger side door, but before he helped her in, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Leaning in close to her he gently placed a kiss on her lips. Amanda looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Mmmm, what was that for?"  
  
"That was for a wonderful dinner. Thank you."  
  
"You are very welcome."  
  
Amanda reached up and pulled his face down to meet her lips in a soft, slow, gentle kiss.  
  
"Not that it matters, but what was that for?" He asked.  
  
"That was for the terrific company at dinner."  
  
As they drove to Rock Creek Park Amanda sat quietly thinking of what the evening may bring them. 'After the concert is over we'll go back to the house for dessert.' She thought to herself. 'Then what are we going to do? What exactly am I thinking is going to happen tonight anyway? I know what I would like to happen tonight, but whom am I kidding? Are we both ready to take that next step in our relationship? Oh my gosh, why am I even thinking about this? You're thinking about it because it seems that's all you ever think about now a days. Amanda King you are not ready for a physical relationship with Lee yet! Oh, but I sure could try. Great, now I'm arguing with myself!  
  
Half way through her last thought, Amanda noticed Lee looking over at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that you look like you have a lot on your mind. Is everything okay?  
  
"Oh yeah, sure, I'm fine. I was just wondering what different types of music they might be having at the concert," Amanda fibbed.  
  
As they pulled into the entrance of the park, Lee replied, "I don't know, but we're about to find out."  
  
Lee found a parking space relatively close to the area where the concert was to take place. He grabbed the blanket from the back seat and headed around to the other side of the car to offer Amanda his hand. They walked hand in hand toward the large crowd of people already gathered on the lawn. The concert was being held in the amphitheater. It was a big stage situated in front of a large clearing of grass. Amanda figured it could easily accommodate at least one thousand people. Lee noticed a man handing out programs and took one. Amanda looked around at the area in front of the stage trying to spot a place for them to sit.  
  
"Where would you like to sit?" She asked Lee.  
  
"How about over there?" He asked as he pointed toward an available spot near center stage.  
  
"Oh, that will be perfect. We'll really be able to see everything from there."  
  
Lee spread out the blanket for him and Amanda to sit on. He offered his hand to help her down onto the blanket and then sat next to her. It was a perfect evening with the temperature around 75 degrees and the sky was cloudless. Lee opened the program and began to read aloud the list of bands that would be playing.  
  
"It seems as if most of these bands are local. The first group up is a blues band called The Bluebirds," said Lee.  
  
Amanda watched Lee's face as he read the program to her. She knew he loved music, which is why she suggested the concert in the first place. Music was one of the few things he had as a release from his job, and she enjoyed seeing the excitement in his eyes as he read about each band. There were a total of six bands this evening. Besides blues music there was rock, country, an oldies band, and the final act was an orchestra.  
  
As the concert started, Lee put his arm around Amanda's waist, looked at her, and smiled. She responded with a smile that she reserved just for him and leaned into his shoulder. They stayed in that position for most of the concert except for the times when they would clap along to the music. The orchestra was playing its final number when Lee suggested they leave.  
  
"If we leave now we can beat all these people out of the park and we won't get stuck in traffic," he said.  
  
"I suppose you're right, we could be here for another hour and a half sitting in the car waiting to leave."  
  
They made their way through the crowds and back to Lee's car. Amanda turned to take one last look at the orchestra before getting into the car. 'I love this music.' She thought to herself. She could still her the thunderous sounds coming from the amphitheater as they pulled away.  
  
"That was really terrific Amanda!" Exclaimed Lee. "All the bands sounded great, but I think I liked the Bluebirds the best. They really need to do something about that ridiculous name though."  
  
Laughing, Amanda asked, "Yeah, I guess it's not too original now is it?"  
  
Lee smiled at Amanda as she sat next to him. "I'm sorry for wanting to leave before the orchestra was finished. I know they were your favorite."  
  
"Oh, that's alright. I had a fabulous time and enjoyed all the bands. Besides, I really wanted to go because I knew you would love it. So as long as you had a good time, I did too."  
  
"Well I did, I really did have a great time tonight, Amanda, and it wasn't just because of the music. I like sharing the things I love with you."  
  
Amanda looked at him and smiled. She liked hearing the words I love you in the same sentence coming out of Lee Stetson's mouth, even if they weren't all in a row. The thought of Lee telling her that he loved her made her heart skip a beat and her face became warm. She knew she was blushing and turned away from Lee, put her hand on her cheek, and looked out the window.  
  
"I really love that you like sharing things with me, Lee." She wondered if he felt the same way about hearing those words coming from her. "I hope you have room for dessert now, because I baked a very special pastry for you."  
  
"You keep saying that. What is it? Are you ever going to tell me?  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How about a hint?"  
  
"A hint?"  
  
"Yes, a hint. One little hint, please?" He begged.  
  
"Hmmmm, well let me think. Oh, okay, whirlybird."  
  
"Whirlybird? What kind of a hint is that?"  
  
Amanda laughed at him. "I thought it was a good one. It's what I thought of while I was baking it."  
  
As Lee turned down Maplewood Drive, he continued to ask for hints. "Come on, Amanda, just one more hint, please?"  
  
"No, now here we are, you can just find out for yourself." She said as they came upon the house.  
  
Lee pulled the Corvette into the driveway and turned the engine off. After he got out and went around to the passenger side door, Amanda reached over and pulled his keys out of the ignition. When he opened her door and extended his hand, she deposited the keys and stepped out. She looked at him and smiled. He hated when she did that and she loved doing it all the same.  
  
Lee placed his hand at the small of her back and escorted her to the front door. It was still awkward for him to go in the front door, but it was a welcome change. He disliked sneaking around to the back of the house all the time and was proud to be seen with Amanda and wanted everyone to know it. As Amanda unlocked the door and entered the house she could sense Lee looking at her. He followed her in and shut the door behind them. She switched on the lights in the foyer and turned to look at Lee. As soon as she turned around, he grabbed her and pulled her against his body.  
  
"I have been waiting all night to get you alone," he said as he buried his face in her neck and placed several tiny kisses up to her earlobe.  
  
"Oh you have, have you? Well, you should have mentioned that earlier in the evening. We could have left the concert sooner," she said teasing.  
  
Lee looked at her and laughed. "Now, you tell me!"  
  
She loved teasing Lee. He made it so easy and fun to do. Amanda didn't always have the nerve to flirt with Lee the way she wanted to. She never had much experience in that field and it made her very unsure of herself. However, teasing Lee seemed harmless and didn't lead him to believe that she was making advances toward him, even if she really meant to.  
  
Looking into Lee's eyes, Amanda reached up and cupped his face in her hands, and gently pulled him towards her. She had waited all evening to kiss him, really kiss him. Their lips met in a soft slow kiss, but quickly escalated into a deep passion. Amanda was the first to reluctantly break the kiss. She heard a low groan come from Lee as she did.  
  
"So, big fella, are you hungry?" She asked with smile on her face.  
  
Still holding Amanda around the waist, he replied, "Oh you bet," and quickly found his way back to that special spot on her neck.  
  
Although thoroughly enjoying the idea of becoming Lee's dessert for the night, she asked, "uh, well, what I meant was, are you ready for the dessert I made for you?"  
  
Realizing that her words were wasted into the thin air, she spoke his name loudly, "Lee?"  
  
"Hmmmmm? Dessert?" He asked as he continued his journey trailing kisses under her chin and around to the other side of her neck.  
  
"Oh, dessert!" he exclaimed, finally grasping the real meaning of the word. "Sorry, guess I was a little distracted."  
  
"Uh huh, well follow me and you'll find out what your surprise is."  
  
Amanda took Lee's hand in hers and led him into the kitchen.  
  
There sitting on the center island was the most perfect dessert Amanda felt she had ever made. "Here it is," she said beaming with pride.  
  
Lee bent down to smell it. "That looks delicious, Amanda."  
  
"I have a bottle of wine in the fridge. Why don't you open it and pour us each a glass while I cut this?"  
  
As he opened the wine and filled the two glasses, Amanda cut them each a piece of the dessert. "Let's take this into the family room to enjoy."  
  
Lee found a spot on the couch first. Amanda set her plate down on the coffee table and turned on a lamp next to the couch. She then turned off the kitchen light. Returning to find her seat next to Lee. "There, that's better."  
  
Amanda picked up her plate and looked at Lee. "Well, go ahead and try it." She waited for Lee to take the first bite, anticipating his reaction. When she saw him close his eyes and smile, she eagerly took a bite of her own.  
  
"Oh Amanda," he said while gobbling up another bite, "this is delicious."  
  
Enjoying her own piece, she replied, "Mmmm, thank you. It is pretty good."  
  
The next half hour was spent talking about the activities of the evening. Amanda was having a hard time thinking of things to talk about, which was new to her. Normally, she could ramble on and on about nothing, but tonight was different. All she kept thinking about was Lee kissing her neck and how good it felt.  
  
They had discussed their new relationship and decided to take things slowly when it came to the physical aspects. Lee told her he didn't want to pressure her into doing anything she wasn't ready for. At the time, she appreciated the idea, but now she wasn't so sure. Exactly how slow did he mean? What constituted moving too fast? These were the questions Amanda was asking herself a lot lately. She was ready to move ahead in their relationship, but was a little; well, extremely nervous about the idea of making love to Lee.  
  
Amanda decided to divert her attention to something other than her thoughts of jumping into Lee's lap and telling him once and for all that she was tired of waiting and he was to take her then and there.  
  
"I think there is an old John Wayne movie on. Would you like to watch it?" She asked hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing cheeks.  
  
"Sure, I love John Wayne. Nothing is better than an old western movie. Do you know which movie it is?"  
  
" I think I remember hearing its True Grit," she told him.  
  
Earlier in the day Amanda had seen the commercial for the movie and laughed at the idea of watching it while they ate their dessert. 'How funny would that be, to be eating Pilgrim's Peach Puff when the Duke says, well pilgrim.' she had thought earlier.  
  
She was dying to tell Lee the name of the pastry, but patiently waited for him to ask. They were half way into the movie when Lee finally spoke.  
  
"Hey Amanda, what was the dessert called anyway? It was really good and I want to remember the name of it so I can ask you to make it for me again, sometime," he said as he took another sip of wine.  
  
She looked him square in the eye, smiled a mischievous smile and said, "Pilgrim's Peach Puff."  
  
Lee nearly spit his wine all over the couch.  
  
"A-man-da," he said, dragging her name out in shock.  
  
Amanda couldn't help bursting into laughter. She had waited so long for this moment. Just then they both heard the line she had been waiting for all night from the Duke himself, "well pilgrim." was all they heard because both of them cracked up laughing.  
  
They settled back down onto the couch and snuggled together to watch the remainder of the movie. Lee had his right arm around Amanda's waist and she was leaning into his shoulder with her head resting on it.  
  
"You know Amanda, if you really wanted to taste Pilgrim's Peach Puff you could've had the real thing a long time ago," he said in a husky voice in her ear. He recalled that it was the recipe designated for him on their first case. He wasn't about to waste the chance to tell Amanda he was all hers.  
  
She lifted her head and looked at him. "Now, you tell me!" Lee chuckled and gave Amanda a sexy grin. 'Oh that is IT, I can't take it anymore. Just look at that smile and those eyes. I could get lost for weeks in those gorgeous hazel eyes of his, and those lips..' That was the last thought Amanda had before capturing his lips with her own. She held nothing back; kissing him like it would be the last time. Tension from the last three years that had been kept caged had finally been let loose, like an animal being released back into the wild. The kiss was strong and deep, as if she was searching the depths of his soul. He responded in the same way, entwining his tongue with hers. She heard a moan from deep within, but wasn't sure whose body it came from. As her lack of oxygen overpowered her desire to continue she slowly and softly ended the kiss with a playful bite on Lee's bottom lip.  
  
When Amanda opened her eyes they locked onto his. He stared back at her with a look of shock. He didn't say a word, just licked his lips, cleared he throat, and smiled. She knew she had taken him by surprise and was proud of herself for catching him off guard. It was no small feat to do so to the great Scarecrow.  
  
As the credits rolled for the movie and the music played, Amanda seductively leaned in giving Lee a soft, slow kiss before asking, "So, how 'bout another piece of dessert.pilgrim?"  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
